Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night
Cast *The Peddler - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Gazeem the Thief - Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry) *Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Iago - Chuck (Angry Birds) *Cave of Wonders - Giant Walrus (Pingu) Transcript *(the scene opens to some burning as a puff of smoke appears. ThomasFan360 Productions Presents... Thomasladdin) *Narrator: This is the story of ThomasFan360's Oggyladdin. It is about a lonely hobo boy, named Oggy, who finds a beautiful female princess named Princess Olivia, who of which he loves, and has found a magic lamp with a genie named Percy, who makes all his wishes come true. (the song 'Arabian Nights' (The John Wilson Musical Theatre - Aladdin: The Musical Highlights) plays as the cast shows the main characters of the movie, until we arrive at Agrabah) *Chorus: Oh I come from a land, From a faraway place, Where the caravan camels roam, Where they cut off your ear, Where it's flat and immense, If they don't like your face, And the heat is intense, It's barbaric, but hey--it's home! When the wind's at your back, And the sun's from the west, And the sand in the glass is right, Come on down, Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night, Arabian nights, Like Arabian days, More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights, 'Neath Arabian moons, A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes. (at Agrabah, a large shadow arrives, releaving itself as Grandpa Max, who has a book) *Jock: Ah, hello! What a pleasure to meet you, everyone! My name is Jock. By the way, welcome to Agrabah. This is the city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on table), will not--(it falls apart)--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (Pries it open, makes raspberry sound) Ah, still good. I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (pulls the Magic Lamp out from his sleeve) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand) It begins on a dark night, (throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape) where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose. (Camera tilts down to find a doctor named Dr. Robotnik sitting on his horse and Chuck on his shoulder. Dr. Applecheeks comes riding up to the pair) *Dr. Robotnik: You...are late. *Dr. Applecheeks: A thousand apologies, O patient one. *Dr. Robotnik: You have it, then? *Dr. Applecheeks: I had to slit a few throats to get it. (Pulls out half of the medallion. Robotnik reaches out for it, until Dr. Applecheeks yanks it back) Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure! (Chuck squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion) Ouch! *Dr. Robotnik: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. *Chuck: What's coming to you! Awk! (Robotnik pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Robotnik's hand, scaring the horses, and is off toward the dunes) *Dr. Robotnik: Quickly, follow the trail! Faster! (the villains ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a Giant Walrus's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes) *Dr. Applecheeks: At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders! *Chuck: Awk! Cave of wonders! *Dr. Applecheeks: By Allah! *Dr. Robotnik: Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine! (Dr. Applecheeks starts to approach the Giant Walrus's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes) *Chuck: Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! (Now that Chuck and Robotnik are alone, Robotnik opens up in normal English) Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? (Robotnik puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. Dr. Applecheeks reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking) *Giant Walrus: Who disturbs my slumber? *Dr. Applecheeks: It is I, Dr. Applecheeks, a humble thief. *Giant Walrus: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. (Dr. Applecheeks turns to Robotnik with a questioning look) *Dr. Robotnik: Well? What are you waiting for? Go on! (Dr. Applecheeks hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, and tries to flee, but fails when the Giant Walrus's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Robotnik, Chuck, and the two separated halves of the medallion) *Dr. Robotnik: Nooooo! *Giant Walrus: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough. (Chuck unburies himself from the sand, coughing as he does so) *Chuck: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! (flies up to Robotnik's shoulder) *Dr. Robotnik: Patience, Chuck. Patience. Katnip was obviously less than worthy. *Chuck: (Extremely sarcastically) Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob- (Robotnik pinches his beak shut) *Dr. Robotnik: Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough. (they hurry back to Robotnik's lair and sleep for the night) Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs